


A boomerang returns back to the person that throws it

by svtxn



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pseudo-Incest, Slow Burn, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtxn/pseuds/svtxn
Summary: In which Klaus originally had runaway from the academy, landing himself in an alternate future.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	A boomerang returns back to the person that throws it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some context, chapter 1 takes place after Ben dies and before everyone leaves the academy, (so maybe late teens?). I haven't read the comics so I apologize for not including any references from it or such.

"It's a stupid idea," Ben rolled his eyes, glaring at his brother who seemed to pay his comments no mind.

"Didn't ask you, Ben," Klaus had a lighter flickering at the end of his joint. The smell had already filled the room and sunken into his skin, not that dear father would notice he never seemed to care what his children were up to in their free hours. The only ones who ever seemed to scold Klaus for his drug abuse were Pogo and Diego. Diego would only tell him in the late hours when Klaus would hide in his room in fear, that he stunk. Pogo, however, would take him into the courtyard to lecture him about the dangers and such.

Ben scoffed, "Actually dumbass, you did." Klaus only moments ago had indeed asked Ben for his input on an idea he had. 

A runaway.

"Did I? Well, I don't care anyways, I'm leaving tonight whether you plan on coming or not," he laughed lightly with smoke now leaving his lungs. Ben didn't find his logic very amusing.

"What about Diego? Vanya? Don't you want to be here when Five returns?" Ben persisted, he wasn't up for leaving the security of the academy yet. He would miss seeing his family even if they couldn't see him.

Klaus got up, putting the joint out lazily, "They'll all be fine Ben. And anyway, Five is never coming home, he was probably kidnapped and beaten to death by a guy in a white van giving out candy." He walked out of the small room while Ben annoyingly followed.

“You don't know that,” Ben commented.

“What I know, Is that I'm ready to leave this shithole of a place and if you don't find my reasoning valid you can just--” Klaus made a silent ‘poof’ motion towards his brother who seemed to simply roll his eyes.

Klaus would spend the rest of today mentally preparing himself and spending his last moments with his dear old siblings. He could potentially do whatever he pleased without damaging any relationships since he would be cutting them off in the next few hours. It's not that he was happy to be leaving them, but they were no good to him anyway. Diego and Vanya are probably his favorites though he would admit.

"Luther hey man, oh, and Allison! What're you guys up to on this beautiful afternoon?" Klaus had an arm hung over his taller brother who seemed to roll his eyes. Luther never gave Klaus much attention and after Klaus would disappear for a while, Father would come back displeased and overlook Luther's achievements even more than normal. 

Luther ignored his brother and continued to pour a glass of water for himself and Allison who seemed to be eyeing Luther from the table. Of course, Allison was no good since she would be echoing everything Luther spat out towards his brother.

"You guys are no fun like, have some compassion for your brother, you've only got 1 of me," Klaus stumbled over to a chair next to Allison who shook her head. 

"I can barely handle the 1 Klaus," Luther pushed the drink over to his sister who let out a snort of laughter. “Come on, you're not still mad at me are you?” The two continued to ignore their helpless brother, batting their eyes at each other while sharing sips of water. Maybe they had figured out a way to telepathically communicate to further rub the silence in Klaus’s face.

“I don't blame them,” Ben had butt-in with a smug look and his hands stuffed in the pockets of his jacket. Klaus shot him a glare. It was his fault, karma perhaps. He didn't think the cruel punishments from his family would last this long, however.

Klaus had given up on the two incestuous love birds who had been ignoring him for the past week and walked back up towards the bedrooms when he suddenly hit a small figure and fell backward instinctively. His tailbone was most definitely bruised and would be a pain in the ass to deal with, literally.

"Oh my god--" Vanya had gasped, running straight into Klaus who didn't seem to mind the collision all that much considering who it was he bumped into. "Sorry Klaus, I should look where I'm going really.." She gathered herself, helping Klaus back up now with a nervous smile. She looked tired and like she was rushing to get somewhere important. Unusual Vanya behavior since she was more ignored and unneeded than Klaus unfortunately.

"No-no-no, don't worry It's alright--where are you off to in such a hurry anyway?" Vanya had stopped her thoughts and actions at the kind thought that Klaus would notice her in distress. “I'm just, late for practice, Father would-”

“Think that the reason you were late was because Klaus gave you trouble, was no problem,” He gave her a wide grin. She scrunched her brows, confused, “W-why would I do that? Klaus I--I’m sorry I need to go,” Vanya had moved past Klaus, now confused, and running down the stairs with a weak wave.

Klaus wished his favorite sister a silent farewell, knowing he would miss seeing her around since she didn't usually have a thorn up her ass like the rest of his siblings did. Even Diego always seemed like he was pricked with something, giving him an excuse to run his mouth at anyone who dared to eye him for too long. Diego never ran his mouth on Klaus though, he was usually oddly quiet around him.

"You should stay for Vanya's sake, you both are like the underdogs of the academy," Ben had spoken up after a long silence between them, still on his quest to stop Klaus from making an irrational decision all because he can't properly handle his emotions and power. Klaus scoffed. "Thanks for the compliment but I think I liked you better when you were quiet," Klaus waved him off. Hoping his brother would get tired of repeating words that seemed to not affect him. Maybe he should have just surprised Ben with his idea the minute before it took action. Then he wouldn't have to combat all of his whining and unwanted complaining.

"Do you even know where you'll go?" Ben kept at it as they reached the bedrooms.

"Anywhere is honestly better than here and you know that," Klaus had suddenly stopped when Diego had stepped out of his room with a questionable look upon his face. 

"What are you up to?" Diego leaned in towards Klaus, close enough to feel the hit of his breaths. Diego’s eyes were frantically searching Klaus’s in an attempt to unlock any unspoken thought of his. Klaus could feel his pulse race uncontrollably, clogging his ears so he would have to stare at Diego’s lips to read whatever he might say. Diego kept quiet however so Klaus would only be staring at his lips to trace the shape of them with his eyes.

After a long pause between the two Klaus broke out in silent laughter, slapping a hand onto his brother's shoulder, "Wouldn't you want to know what little old Klaus is up to," He carefully retracted his hand now realizing how it was burning with the touch of another being. Sure he still slept with Diego since it was the only solution to combating his nightmares, but Diego had begun to grow apart from Klaus as of recently. Could it have been due to his mistakes? Or was it just Diego giving up on Klaus and his crumbling self.

Diego took in a whiff of air near Klaus and furrowed his brows.

“I need to know that you won't fuck up for the team again,” Diego stepped beside Klaus in an attempt to leave the conversation with the last word until Klaus had grabbed onto his shirt carelessly.

“If you think that's what I plan to do then you couldn't be further from the truth--” He swallowed a knot in his throat he tried to desperately ignore, “Let’s not forget who landed Ben in the place he's in, we’ve both got shit to pay for.” Klaus had eagerly let go of his brother’s shirt with a quivering lip he turned to hide. He didn't hear Diego protest and decided to find his room before Diego thought of anything worthwhile to say.

When Klaus had made it to his bedroom. It was quiet, empty, and pretty lifeless. Most of the free time he had, he spent in the far corners of the academy no one probably even knew about. Grace had even started to forget about dusting his room and it was very apparent. With no soul to take up time in his room, it had begun to collect dust and build itself a depressing atmosphere.

Klaus let himself fall back onto the bed that shot up particles of what he assumed were a mixture of his old dead skin and dust. Taking in a deep breath of the musty smell, he opened his eyes to see a disapproving Ben. 

"Don't you have a book to read? What was it you were telling me about earlier with Elizabeth and the bear? I really--"

“You shouldn't use my death to justify your mistakes.” Ben had begun to burn holes into Klaus with the look he gave. Klaus knew Ben would be hurt as he had crossed over a line he shouldn't have just to get people off his ass. He felt like apologizing but with the recent increase of nagging from Ben, he decided to just ignore his brother.

Ben sighed, releasing his built-up frustration with actual thought out words.

"Look, I just don't want you to get hurt, you need more time to think this through because right now you’re being irrational," Ben looked as serious as he sounded with an extra deep sigh at the end of his sentence. Klaus looked over at him now, studying his brother’s attitude and thoughts that seemed to be spilling from his closed mouth. Ben was so easy to read for Klaus that it became boring to pay any actual attention to him.

"Irrational..” He repeated with a shake of the head, “I'd be more miserable staying here for another however many more years, rotting away, not seeing my real potential outside where no one has a good reason to ignore my existence and make me feel worse about myself.” Klaus displayed a grin at the imagery he now crafted for himself in his head. All of the emotions he once felt distract him, had faded away. Whatever Ben would be spitting out now would be drowned out by the familiar headphones that made their way to cover Klaus’s ears. Splaying his arms out to run against the soft covers of the bed, his consciousness faded to the sounds of Santo & Johnny’s, Sleep Walk.

  
  


* * *

  
**a week ago**

“Klaus?” The curly-haired boy tore his head up from his game of odd or even with Ben towards his mother’s voice. The click of her heels slowed when she finally found Klaus, bent over on the sofa. She looked awfully worried, and her voice couldn't hide that.

She took a moment to fix herself before speaking. “You’re father has requested you see him,” Her eyes batted quick. Klaus slowly stood from his position on the sofa, he didn't know what his father would need to see him for but he took a step towards Grace to follow her up to his office.

He turned towards Ben for any clue as to what was going to happen, but they met each other with the same face. 

Grace had slowed once they reached right outside of Reginald's office. It felt empty and mysterious as they inched closer to the hell gates, Grace clearly sensing this too. She stopped abruptly, turning towards the doors while she forced upon her face a familiar smile. 

Klaus wasn't usually one to be worried about these odd occurrences anymore. He supposes he's become numb to whatever treatment he receives for “lacking” in his father’s words. Klaus did feel a hint of worry, however, when the doors were carefully pushed open.

“Father?” Klaus had spoken up to gain the attention of his distracted Father. Reginald took a moment to wrap up what he was logging down and turned his attention to the pair idling at his office's doors.

“Thank you Grace, you are excused,” He waved the woman to attend to the rest of their children, leaving him to start walking towards Klaus with a focused energy about him.

“Follow me boy,” He commanded Klaus before walking right past him down the halls. They walked down towards the courtyard, no words would be exchanged until Reginald would initiate the conversation that Klaus felt was could have been easily held in the office. Nothing was ever easy about his Father anyway.

What an odd place to always hold private conversations. 

“Number 4, I need you to focus. The Umbrella Academy will need to leave early in the morning to privately investigate and track down the murderers of Francis and Constance Harris.” Reginald had paused, studying Ben’s grave with cold eyes that eventually seemed to warm.

“The Harris Family was very close to the Hargreeves growing up, It was only good manners that The Umbrella Academy accept such an offer.” Klaus wasn't sure what to do with such an odd conversation but cast his eyes anywhere besides his father’s figure.

Reginald had turned towards Klaus, a frown painted his face as per usual.

“I really must request of you Number 4 to not just dilly dally, but instead focus. You are the key to this mission and I wouldn't have called of you if you weren't.” Klaus refused to directly meet his Father's eyes, and they instead darted around Reginald's aging face. An odd sense of comfort had surrounded him for being needed for once--by his father of all people.

“Early in the morning, I will have Pogo assist you to the Harris Manor to interrogate the victims, Francis and Constance. If you cannot succeed in such a simple task there will be severe consequences. Do you understand boy?” Reginald leaned in closer to get an honest answer out of Klaus. 

“Yes Father,” Klaus had let out a long-held breath as Reginald had stepped back.

“Good, go on now Number 4, I do not want to hear you’ve been slacking,” Reginald's tone became more stiff again as he brought the conversation to an end. With Reginald leaving Klaus to daze in the courtyard, Ben began to snicker.

Klaus had looked over to where Ben sat, giving a wide grin towards his brother. “Don’t even think about it,” Klaus had warned Ben to keep his mouth shut to prevent any unneeded bullshit intoxicate the air.

“Not a word from me.” Ben had agreed, with a humoured toothy smile. Klaus rolled his eyes, making his way back inside, unsure of what to do now. He was expected to not only communicate with very important people to Father, but utilize that information so that the rest of the team could track down these psychopaths.

The team was relying on Klaus for once.

In a way, he felt glad he was given the chance to prove himself and become a useful and needed asset to the team. But he could already feel stress starting to cloud his mind. 

“I can’t do this,” Klaus had mumbled aloud, trembling his way upstairs, his hands had already started to gnaw through his hair, pulling and pushing. He needed something to ease the stress, push his worries away. He had been technically clean for 3 days now which was impressive but was mostly due to Ben’s convincing and distractions from the dead.

“Klaus stop, you need to focus as he told you to, you really won't be able to do anything if you get high now,” Ben sat on his bed, giving his brother a usual disapproving look.

“Doesn't matter, I won't be able to help them anyways I mean, what good am I? Why do they need me now?” Panic arose in his body in search for something. Anything.

“They do need you, you just need to calm down, relax remember? Come sit and breathe with me,” Ben had patted a seat next to him, hoping his words would get through to Klaus’s clouded mind.

This seemed to work as Klaus had almost given up on his frantic search and fell back onto his bed. Hands to his face, Ben gave him a reassuring rub on the thigh. The sound of sniffles and held back sobs could be heard as Klaus began to let his emotions give into the stress.

“Shh, it's okay Klaus, it'll be okay,” Ben had sat, comforting his brother.

The sobs had grown louder but more controlled as Klaus had rubbed the palms of his hands into his eyes. A figure had approached the brothers at the door.

“Diego?” He looked up as Diego stepped forward carefully, kneeling down to his distraught brother. 

“Why are you crying?”

"Oh god right, I probably look horrid," Klaus began to wipe away under his eyes, hoping his newly founded love for eyeliner hadn't smeared and coated his under eyes in an unpleasant way.

Diego laughed a little in response. "You're fine," Diego placed his hands over Klaus's tear-stained ones, "What happened?" He asked sincerely now.

Klaus took a moment to collect himself, "It's just that, I don't want to disappoint the team, I always feel so useless," he admitted honestly. Diego nodded, hoping to make Klaus feel better.

"When have you been concerned about being useful to the team?" Diego almost halted himself, realizing he may come off rude but Klaus paid the comment no mind.

"Since our cold-blooded Father decided that I'm the 'key' to our next mission," Klaus pouted, now feeling much better and more like himself as the crying seemed to calm.

Diego wasn't exactly sure on how to ease Klaus's worries. After Klaus had managed to go on about what he was instructed to do and why he felt he wasn't up to doing it, Diego offered to help.

"Well, what if I came with you?" Klaus looked up with his mouth ever so slightly agape. 

"You would come with me?" Klaus in a way was shocked since Diego was always busy with training or just keeping to himself. 

"If it helps to ease your nerves then yea, it's better than letting you get... you know," he gestured towards his desk that seemed to be covered in loose pills and substances. 

Klaus shied away from looking towards what his brother was and nodded in agreement. A wave of comfort had surrounded them as familiar footsteps approached the room suddenly.

"Dinner has been prepared for everyone if you wish to join us at the table," Grace had given the boys a joyful smile before leaving towards the next room.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how often I will update this since I have work and other projects but I do want to practice my writing and just developing my own (hopefully to be finished), fanfic. Sorry if It's a bit awkward to read or formatted weird English is not my mother tongue.  
> All criticism is welcomed  
> Also I might come back to clean this up... I'm gona nap right after I post this so oops


End file.
